


The Tsarvich's Guard

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1905 Revolution, February Revolution, Fluff, Great War, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, October Revolution, Protective Percy, Revolution AU, Revolutionary! Poseidon, Revolutionary! Zeus, Russian Revolution, Sailor! Percy, Smut, Tsar! Hades, Tsarvich! Nico, Water Sex, World War I, russian civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in the turbulent times of the Russian Revolutions and so called continuum of crisis.<br/> Sailor Percy saves Tsarvich Nico from drowning and is appointed his guard................... Adventures ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tsarvich's Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Hades-Tsar Nicholas III.   
> Nico-Tsarvich Alexis.  
> Persephone- Tsarina Alexandra.  
> Percy-Sailor.  
> Zeus- Lenin.  
> Poseidon- Bolshevik revolutionary.   
> Jason- Bolshevik leader  
> Annabeth- Bolshevik Political commissar.  
> Athena- Senior Bolshevik.  
> Hazel- Princess.  
> Bianca-princess.

Young Tsarvich Nicolas IV walked lazily down the corridor of the Winter Palace. Past huge bay windows and stern portraits the tiny boy wandered. He was dressed as usual in a tiny sailor’s uniform, complete with a little white cap and striped shirt, as was traditional for a little Tsarvich. He passed the resplendent imperial guardsmen who clicked their heels and straightened up as he passed; he threw each a friendly smile.  
The tiny heir to the imperial Russian throne entered the main hall, brown eyes scanning the room before he ran, abandoning all semblance of decorum to his father’s side.  
Tsar Hades looked down at the tiny figure of his son, swathed in the white uniform of the sailor, his nest of wild black hair escaping from below a sailors cap. The boy was a pure nuisance at times, lacking the aloof attitude and stature of the aristocracy, he was far too willing to embroil himself in the woes of his underlings, but he was too adorable a child to attempt to discipline.  
The young Prince’s sisters Hazel and Bianca walked over to pull their younger sibling into a huge hug. The Tsarina Persephone looked on at the display of affection with a cold, unwavering stare. The assembled men of the Duma stared in amusement and irritation at the disturbance to the proceedings.  
“Your highness….. I hate to interrupt… but could we get back to the matters of state?” a rather nervous looking minister voiced from the assembled ranks of Duma politicians.  
“If we must” the rather irate Tsar grunted.  
Tsar Hades was considered rather a bore of a man- narrow minded, ignorant and unpardonably incompetent. Often courtiers muttered the country was ‘an autocracy without an autocrat’. The Tsar’s unwillingness to allow reform of change yet inability to lead led to a crisis across the country.  
“Can’t you deal with it?” Hades grumbled.  
“Maybe if you gave us some powers to act?” Another minister mumbled. This earned him a hard stare from the Tsar.  
“It’s only a small disturbance!” Hades yelled suddenly.  
“There is a minor revolution on the streets of St Petersburg!” the men of the Duma cried as one.  
“MINOR!” Hades almost screamed, his face turning red with fury.  
“They march on the palace!”   
“Shot them!” Hades huffed.  
“Daddy… why do you want to shoot the people?” Nico murmured.  
“Because they have been naughty” Hades whispered to his son.  
“Oh” the boy whispered back, “Will I get shot if I’m naughty then?” he asked innocently.  
“No, no son, they have been very bad.”  
The tsar stood and beckoned his family follow him, effectively ending the Duma meeting.  
Soon the Tsarvich had to hold his ears to muffle the sounds of pain and agony as the cracks of rifle fire and the screams of the injured and grief stricken carried from outside the palace. Smoke hung in great towers above the city as rioters and revolutionaries burned buildings as they fled. That night the young prince Nico cried himself to sleep to the sounds of his peoples suffering.

 

Many weeks later, Nico and his father were visiting Kronstadt Island, base of the Russian Baltic sea fleet, when it happened.  
The Young prince had been allowed to clamber along the railings of the ship as his father inspected the crew. He was almost at the prow when his foot touched a slippery patch on the railing, his foot slipped and then he fell, tumbling down, down, down. With a great splash the boy hit the water below, sinking below the freezing waves into the murky darkness. Nico was peripherally aware of commotion above him, and then he saw a splash and the slender form of a boy…in sailors garb swam towards him. As the blackness descended on him, Nico felt strong arms surround him.

 

When Nico awoke it was many hours after. He was laid out, under starched white sheets in a naval hospital. In an empty ward filled with crisp white beds. Well almost empty. On a chair beside him a boy about 14 lay slumped across the arms. He had a shock of messy black hair, lightly tan skin and wore naught but towels; beside him over the chairs back the sodden uniform of a sailor was neatly laid. The boy suddenly shifted a groan escaped him perfect lips, the boy turned in his slumber. With a wild flailing of limbs and an almost girly shriek, the boy tumbled from the chair to land on his bum on the cold stone floor. Nico giggled as the boy rubbed his sore behind before looking up at the giggling boy.  
As realisation dawned on the young sailor he leapt up suddenly to salute, the mixture of a loose towel around his waist and the boy still nursing his sore behind made it a farcical display that only further fuelled the young Tsarvich’s giggles. The young prince looked into the mesmerising blue-green eyes of the young sailor, the same that had leapt into the water after him Nico realised, in awe. They were like the ocean, sparkling bright and open with the boy’s mirthful expression.  
The boy tried in vain to regain his modesty as he tugged the fallen towel up to cover his privates. Nico realised he had been staring at the others sharp v of muscle and slight trail of wiry hairs too long. When did his mouth start to water? He quickly changed that train of thought as his face began to flush.  
“Thank you” Nico said quietly to the boy.  
“Huh?” the boy murmured.  
“Thank you!” Nico said again.  
“Oh… your welcome….err… anytime I guess.” The boy nervously nattered.  
The loud voice of Hades suddenly piped up from where he was standing a few beds away, previously unseen, “That you will, my boy. From now on you will be Nicolas’ personal guard. If anything ill happens to him, on your head be it!”  
“Yes sir!” the young sailor cried.  
The tsar strode back to the inspection.  
“I’m Percy Jackson” the boy said, holding out a shaking hand to the young prince.  
“I’m Nicolas…. Call me Nico, please” the tiny prince said as he shook the others hand, noting its coldness and the slight quiver.  
Percy looked down at his feet his body still quivering.

He remembered when the boy before him had fallen mere hours ago.  
He had been at the furthest most rank of sailors from the Tsar at the parade on board the mighty battleship. As a mere rating he was kept well away from the ruler of all Russia. He had been watching the tiny Tsarvich as the boy clambered about the railings of the ships side. He looked to the Tsar as the man delivered his speech. When he looked back the boy was gone. He did a double take… none had noticed. Percy sprinted from his place in the ranks, ignoring the cries of the officers and leapt over the ships side. He saw the boy prince below him sinking into the inky depths. He took a great breath and pushed under the water, reaching the boy just as the last water escaped the smaller boy’s mouth. He pushed for the surface, breaking it seconds later to riotous applaud. 

That was a few hours past now.  
“Are you ok?” Nico asked again… trying to break the Percy from his thoughts.  
“Y-y-yes s-s-sir” the boy murmured his teeth rattling and his body shivering with renewed vigour.  
“No you are not!” Nico grunted “Lie in here until you warm up!”  
Percy looked at him in horror, seeing the look that brooked no argument on the young Princes face Percy sheepishly pulled back the covers and slipped into the warm embrace of the sheets. He laid on his back avoiding touching his prince. The smaller boy huffed loudly before grabbing the bigger boy and pulling himself over until he lay wrapped around the older boy in a hug. He shivered as the others cold body pressed into his.   
Percy felt the smaller boy, a ball of warmth, lie atop him. Felt small hands rub warming patterns into the skin of his chest in soft caresses. He mumbled contentedly in the others embrace as he slipped off into sleep once more.

 

It was a few hours later Hades strode in to find his son lying in a bed with the young sailor, entwined in sleep. He gently woke the older boy and had him dress before carrying the Tsarvich to an awaiting carriage. 

 

Months later Percy tailed behind Nico as the smaller boy stormed through the palace in a ball of fury, kicking out at the fine statues and sculptures that lined the palace walls. He strode into the Tsarvich’s bedroom following the boy as he leapt onto the grand bed with a huff.  
“It’s not that bad!” Percy tried.  
“NO!” Nico growled.   
Percy shot him a look of disbelief.  
“Just get in!” the boy-guard tried again.  
“NO!” Nico huffed, pouting ridiculously.  
Percy suddenly leapt forward and grabbed the kicking and screaming Tsarvich into his arms, hurling him over his shoulder he carried the smaller boy who was beating his tiny fists into the older boy’s back, to the bathroom where he deposited the boy on the floor, locking the door with one hand while he restrained the young prince with the other. That done he tugged of the boys clothes then dumped the boy in the hot bath full of bubbles and body oils, fit for a prince.  
Percy then leant forwards and began to clean his little prince, rubbing a soft cloth gently across the pale expanse of the smaller boy’s ivory chest, trailing lower across his abdomen before quickly dipping between his thighs to clean his privates.  
Nico couldn’t bite back his moan when the soft cloth and firm hands of his guard rubbed against his privates; he blushed as the boy brushed his rapidly hardening erection. His efforts to bite back another moan were defeated when a firm hand suddenly grasped his erect cock. He looked into Percy's eyes to see, amusement and a dancing flame of lust in the sparkling blue-green depths. It took Percy only a few strokes to tug the orgasm from Nico’s member, amid wanton cries and a great splashing of water.  
When Nico came back to his senses he looked to see that Percy still sat beside him gently caressing his messy hair.  
Nico looked questioningly at Percy.   
“I’m fine.” Percy murmured, then leant forward tentatively all his previous confidence drained, and pressed a chaste kiss to Nico’s nose.

 

It was almost a year later. Prince Nico walked in the gardens in his little white sailor uniform, followed by his very own sailor. Percy grunted as he followed his friend and charge on a walk through the palace gardens. On a hot day like this he wanted to swim in the river by the palace, he was enjoying teaching the young prince how to glide through the waters after his little incident a year ago blighted his confidence.  
“What shall we do now?” Nico asked his friend.  
“Swim!” Percy cried excitedly.  
Nico nodded resigned to the torturous activity his friend so loved.  
They ran down to where the palace bordered the river. Percy threw of clothes as he ran leaving a trail across the grass before he ran into the cool waters naked to the world. Nico was slower, walking to the banks before neatly removing and folding his clothes then slipping into the lapping waters. Nico for a moment of panic could not see his friend. Then the older boy emerged from under the water splashing his with water before grabbing the small prince and pulling him in slightly deeper. Nico shrieked at the water reached his neck. Percy pulled the smaller boy to his broad chest, patting his back and comforting the smaller boy.  
Nico’s cried turned to quiet whimpering then silence in the comfort, support and safe haven of Percy's arms. He wrapped his legs around the elder’s waist and leant up to rub his nose against Percy's, he stuck his tongue out to innocently lap at a drip of water that hung on the tip of the older boy’s nose. Percy let out a strangled groan. Nico leant back down to feel a hot hardness pressed between his cheeks. He in turn let out a short cry, shifting to feel more of the bigger boy’s hardness between his legs. Percy moaned wantonly and shifted, thrusting between the soft thighs of the tiny boy. He pulled Nico up so their lips met in a messy kiss, Percy's tongue invaded the hot wet confines of Nico's mouth, doing sinful things as it twisted and sucked on the smaller boy’s tongue. Nico moaned wantonly as hands grasped his bum, squeezing the smooth globes and a finger slipped into the crack to circle the tight hole. As the kiss turned particularly heated, Percy pushed one finger into the little Tsarvich. Nico moaned wantonly.  
“Shhhhhh my little prince” Percy whispered in the boy’s ear, biting gently on the rim and flicking his tongue about it. Nico moaned again.  
A firm yet gently hand covered Nico's mouth as Percy began thrusting his fingers deeper and faster into Nico's tight hole. The boy screamed into the muffling hand in pleasure, growing almost painful at the over stimulation he bit the others hand.  
“Bastard! You have bloody sharp teeth.” Percy grunted.  
Nico shot him a smirk.  
“Please… more….” Nico whined wantonly, pleading with the older boy for mercy.  
Percy chuckled openly. Replacing the hand over Nico's mouth he slowly eased his hard erection slowly into the smaller boys, hot, wet, velvety hole. Pushing past the ring of tight muscle to bury himself deep inside the tiny boy who quivered in his arms, Percy bottomed out so his balls lay next to Nico's and his hips were pressed firm against the others arse. He gently carried the smaller boy, who hung limply from his 7 inch cock, over to the rocks that lined the river bank. He lifted the smaller boy gently on to a large border so his arse pointed towards Percy who stood behind him still buried in the smaller boys tight hole. Once sure Nico was comfortable Percy pulled out till only his head was still in Nico's tight hole, then with no warning he plunged back in. with long deep thrusts he set up a fast paced rhythm that had Nico moaning wantonly against Percy's hand, panting and groaning at the beautiful torture to his prostate. In what seemed to Nico, embarrassingly like minutes he felt heat build in his lower stomach. With a string of cried only barely muffled by Percy's hand the smaller boy came, spraying cum over the surface of the rock and his belly. Percy thrust into the smaller boy as his arse clenched with his orgasm, the older boy pushed deeper into the boy, thrusting sporadically into the tight hole again and again. With a loud grunt Percy came, buried deep in Nico's tight arse and filling the tiny heir to the throne with his thick cum. Percy lay limply above his charge like a dead weight until the smaller boy’s wriggling and breathless gasps brought him back to the present. He pulled himself up, pulling the smaller with him before pulling out of the smaller boy, then carrying him into deeper water where he washed the cum from his lover and prince’s chest and arse.  
Hours later Nico sat with his family and a few minor nobles at a mighty feast. The grand table was laden with all kinds of food and delicacy, caviar, Champaign, vodka and port were passed around. The smaller boy squirmed in his seat mumbling to himself, quietly cursing his friend and guard for demanding they have sex minutes before he had to leave for dinner.  
“Are you alright?” Bianca hissed to him, looking him up and down.  
Nico flushed red “I…I’m fine” he whispered.  
Bianca glanced at Percy suspiciously before returning to her meal.  
“The war is going badly” a general near Nico grunted.  
Nico tuned his ears to their conversation; he glanced back at Percy who stood ceremoniously behind his chair.   
“I hear there have been almost 3 million casualties” another added.  
“The people in the cities are starving…” a civil servant added.  
“What?” Nico asked.  
The generals looked to the small boy in shock and fear, wary of the treason they were committing.  
“Well….”  
“The truth” Nico asserted.  
“The army is in collapse… a thousand men a month desert… officers are shot by mutineers… Food never gets to the city…. People are starving” the generals whispered to him.  
“Oh”

That night Nico cornered Percy as they undressed, Percy usually slept on a mattress on the floor of Nico's room but as of earlier that day he was comfortable to slip into the grand four poster bed.   
“Did you know we are losing the war?” Nico demanded.  
“Yes” Percy whispered.  
“Why not tell me?”  
“It was not my place”  
“So you can lie to me! What else have you lied about… our friendship… our love?”  
Percy’s eyes shot up from where he had been staring at the floor. He looked into the cold, hatred filled eyes. Hurt filled the older boys eyes, the depths of his eyes turned stormy; turmoil filled the once sparkling orbs.  
“Do you even like me or do you simply shirk from the war?!?” Nico cried.  
“Don’t you ever question how much I love you” Percy suddenly yelled advancing on the Tsarvich, “As you obviously question your feelings I will leave the guard and re-join my friends, the sailors of my brigade were sent to the front not a week past!”  
With that the older boy tugged on his uniform and stormed from the room and out to the guards barracks. He told the duty officer of his resignation. The kindly officer tried to dissuade him but he remained unmoved. With that he marched from the palace and into the dark streets of Petrograd. With the war against the Hun ongoing St Petersburg had been renamed to Petrograd with the tide of anti-German sentiment.  
Percy marched to his father’s house, men in workers caps and coats filled the study as he pulled of his coat and pushed gently through the crowd, past mean faced workers and gruff men of the Petrograd garrison, all wearing small red ribbons .  
“Percy!” a man cried from among the assembled men.  
“Father!” Percy pushed forward to embrace his father.  
“It has been a while!” his father said reprovingly.  
“Too long!” Percy agreed.  
“What’s happening?” Percy added looking curiously at the mob of the Proletariat about him.  
“Ah this…. Well it’s a meeting of sorts.” Percy's father grunted non-committal clear in his tone.  
Suddenly a man strode to the fore of the meeting.   
“Fellow Bolsheviks! I call this meeting to order…. The military revolutionary committee!”  
Percy grasped his father’s shoulder and pulled him from the room to the kitchen where the older man slumped down of the chair in silence.  
“What is this?!?” Percy grunted, repressing a cry of anger.  
“After your mother died, on bloody Sunday…. When that bastard ordered the troops fire at protestors, I joined the Bolsheviks, to fight for the rights of the common man…. The Proletariat Revolution!” His father cried.  
“These people want only blood!” Percy retorted….”They are no worse than the man who ordered the troops to kill mother!”  
His father’s hand shot out, slapping him hard across the cheek. Pain flared across Percy's face and he saw red.  
“I will tell you now, I will play no part in your revolutionary games….I am off to the front tomorrow and god willing I will not see you again for a long time!” with that Percy spat of the ground at his father’s feet and turned to storm from the room.  
The older man grappled for his arm pulling his son back into the room.  
“Why are you even here, I thought you were in Kronstadt!” His father said quietly.  
“I was chosen to be the guard of the Tsarvich….Now I head to the front… alas It is time I leave. Farewell father” Percy sighed. The younger man stepped from the room pulling on his sailors overcoat over his uniform he stepped out into the night. Behind him he heard a voice call his father.  
“Poseidon?”.  
A dejected and defeated sigh was the only reply.

 

It was almost a month later Percy sat in his trench, in the mud, on the eastern front. Around him his squad of sailors-come-volunteers sat around singing, laughing and drinking. Vodka was passed about and a man with a mouth organ began to play. Percy felt a stab of pain as he remembered listening to his mother play the same tune as the marched together in some workers strike back in 1904. He had been only a toddler. He remembered the harmonica being laid on her chest as they buried her body on Bloody Sunday 1905. He remembered the grandeur of the balls with the Tsarvich by his side and an orchestra playing.  
Silent tears slipped down his mud crusted face at all he had lost.  
That night sleep remained out of Percy's reach amid the crackling of flares and the far of boom of artillery fire.

 

Months later, a rather tired Percy stood in his trench; he tugged on his sailors coat about him and cursed the damn Russian weather. Early 1917 was a cold winter. Pulling on his boots he stomped along the trench running to HQ to gather the unit’s rations. On his way back he spotted a flash of white. Like the sailor uniform he so fondly remembered Nico had worn. He cursed the memory for coming unbidden.  
As he reached the command post he saw a collection of well-dressed officers milling about. He kept his distance. Then he saw a familiar sight from long ago. The young Tsarvich pulling his father in tow almost ran from the command post towards the entrance to the trench where Percy stood.  
“Please can I. Please?” Nico pleaded.  
“Alright I guess… but you’ll need a guard.” The tsar turned to Percy who stood, trying in vain to remain inconspicuous and hidden.  
“You!” the tsar said, pointing at Percy. The young sailor thanked god for the mud covering his face which made him unrecognisable or so he thought.   
“If I may sir… could I just run to the HQ and grab the rations I was sent to collect.”  
“Yes of course! Fetch the hamper in our car as well for little Nicolas!”  
“No father, that it not what the soldiers eat so neither shall I!” Nico piped up.  
“OK… fetch another ration then!” the Tsar grunted.  
Percy hurried off and returned laden with seven canteens of broth and a bag with black bread inside.  
The young sailor saluted the Tsar once more then beckoning for the Tsarvich to follow him he quickly wove his way into the trenches. Percy noticed the small boy behind him shiver. He stopped suddenly and put down the rations before tugging off his overcoat and draping it over the younger boy’s shoulders.  
Then shouldering the rations he carried on down the trench. Glancing back he almost laughed at how comical the young Tsarvich looked in the coat- many sizes too big.  
“Percy?” Nico asked suddenly.  
Percy turned to look at the boy in fear.  
Nico walked up until he stood inches from the older boy. He spit on his thumb then used it to wipe away some of the dirt.   
“It is you!” he whispered, his voice distant and almost lost.  
“It is I” Percy whispered in resignation.  
Nico made a choking sound.  
Percy fought against the urge to hug the boy. The urge won.  
Nico sighed as warm strong arms encompassed him and he was pressed into Percy's broad chest and the feeling of safety.  
“I never stopped loving you” Percy whispered into the others ear.  
“Nor I you” Nico whispered back.  
“Would you come back to me?” Nico near whimpered.  
“If you would have me?”  
“Yes.yes.yes.” Nico cried excitedly.

Percy led Nico down to his trench where he introduced the Tsarvich to his comrades. The young prince sat with the men, ate with the men, danced and sang with the men. Percy was readying to take Nico back to his father, much later that evening when it happened.  
He heard the familiar bang of an artillery piece.   
Heard the wretched scream of the shell tearing through the air.   
As if in slow motion he saw if begin to fall.   
Closer, closer, closer.  
Percy leapt forwards grabbing Nico and hurling him into a dugout landing on top of the smaller boy as he dove into the entrance.  
BANG!

 

When he awoke to the sounds of shovelling, of picks and spades Nico could tell neither up nor down. Only darkness. And the reassuring weight of Percy protective atop him. Percy was unmoving.  
Light broke through the earth enshrouded darkness. The cries of jubilation rang in his ears as he was tugged out from under Percy into his father’s waiting arms.  
Percy was still unmoving.  
Nico’s eyes remained glued to Percy's limp prone form as he was patted down by his father to check for injuries. He was uninjured. Nico could see a crimson red stain on Percy's side, glistening wet with blood pulsing from some hidden wound. Around them the shattered, broken remains of Percy's fellows lay scattered in the blackened pit that was once their trench.  
He tugged himself free of his father’s arms and ran over to where his lover lay bleeding. He grabbed the young sailor and turned him over using his last reserves of strength. Percy's eyelids quivered, and then opened. Nico stared into the beautiful orbs now flooded with pain and relief. Nico leant forward and cradled Percy in his arms keening softly; he brushed the messy hair from Percy's eyes. Tears flowed in rivers down his cheeks. His father and the surrounding men watched the display in shock.  
Percy took in a shallow breath.  
“Ni-c-c-c-o” he sighed.  
“Percy, Percy, please Percy come on please.” The smaller boy pleaded as he clasped his lover’s weak hand in his own.  
Harsh voices shouted orders and Nico could only scream in pain and fury as he was pulled back from Percy's limp form, the older boy was pulled onto a stretcher and carted off.  
Nico yelled and howled and screamed and bawled and wretched and sobbed in his father’s unyielding arms.

Many hours later a now exhausted Nico sat limply in the Tsar’s automobile as the roared through the war-torn countryside towards Petrograd. They leapt onto a train and were soon steaming towards the capital. Suddenly the train stopped.  
Nico stared numbly out of the window.  
A party of generals strode into the carriage. Nico ignored them.  
His father began arguing fiercely. Nico ignored him.  
Finally his father sighed in defeat. Nico ignored it all.

It was only when they reached Petrograd did Nico notice the change afoot.  
“Father what? What has happened?” Nico turned to his father who seemed to have deflated.   
“I-we have abdicated… so did your uncle...There was a Revolution while we were away… we go to join your sisters and Persephone in imprisonment.”  
“Oh” Nico sighed.

When Nico arrived at the Palace outside Petrograd where they were to be imprisoned, Nico was shocked to spot Percy leaning against the columned entrance, a bloody bandage tied tight around his chest, a small flicker of a smile passing across his worry strewn face. Nico ran into Percy's arms, hugging him tightly. The older boy grunted in pain. Nico withdrew sheepishly turning to his father’s reproving stare.  
Percy stared at the Tsar’s expression with anxious eyes.  
Hades nodded slightly then walked into the palace leaving the boys in peace.  
They kept their peace for almost half a year. Outside the war waged on. A Provisional government formed and nearly fell. The crisis continued.

 

It was October of that same year. Nico bored of the monotony of their imprisonment demanded that Percy help his escape-at least for a while.  
It took days of pleading, pouting and puppy eyes before Percy finally caved. It was a cold day. Both donned heavy coats and fur hats before slipping from the palace and escaping through the gardens. There Percy helped Nico change into a set of tattered workers clothing. Then they set of, catching a tram into Petrograd. Once there Percy led Nico through the grimy streets of the Vyborg district, past the main station towards the winter palace. As they passed the telegraph office it became apparent something was afoot, Red Guards as opposed to the men of the Provisional Government guarded the doors. Percy tugged Nico into an alley as a truck loaded with red guardsmen and men of the Petrograd machine gun regiment, roared past flying the red banner high. As they neared the winter palace, the watched as hordes of drunken Bolshevik revolutionaries ‘liberated’ the wines stores of the palace. Provisional government ministers were being bundled into trucks and carried to the St Peter and Paul fortress for imprisonment. Nico turned away as his childhood home was trashed by looters and vandals.  
Percy led the boy quietly through the streets once more, hiding from the Bolshevik patrols to the Smolny institute the guns of the battleship Aurora pointed ominously across the city and sporadic bursts of gunfire crackled across the city as the last bastions of Kadets and Cossacks were defeated.  
Percy pulled the young ex-Tsarvich into the packed balcony of the Smolny institute.  
Zeus the Bolshevik leader, returned from exile stood atop the platform and read out a decree.  
The Social Revolutionaries, Mensheviks and Kadets in the Petrograd soviet hurled abuse crying ‘Coup’.  
They stormed from the building. The Bolsheviks remaining formed a soviet of their own. Percy saw his father among the ranks of cheering revolutionaries. He quickly grabbed Nico and harshly tugged the boy out of the masses into the cool night air. Percy led his little prince to a shady alley, there he broke out some acrid black bred from a pocket and forced the boy to eat some. He suddenly felt a strong arm grip his shoulder; he turned around in alarm, cursing his lack of vigilance to see his father standing behind him, his expression joyous.  
“Percy!” Poseidon cried.  
“Father!” Percy hissed.  
Poseidon looked past his son to see the small boy cowering in the shadow of his son, clinging to his coat tails.  
“Is that…?” the asked in shock.  
“Yes!” Percy grunted through gritted teeth.  
“Why did you take him here? Now?” Poseidon grunted.  
“Well I wasn’t to know you were staging a FUCKING REVOLUTION! Now was I!”  
“No I guess not” Poseidon grunted. “I will take him before the central committee, they will decide his fate.”  
“FUCK NO!” Percy almost screamed. “He’s mine!”  
“Ahhh…” Poseidon said as realisation dawned on him  
“Back to the palace then…. I will escort you…..you wouldn’t get far without a pass.”  
Percy looked into his father’s eyes searchingly before nodding. They set off.  
“I’m Poseidon Jackson…. Percy's father” the Revolutionary said to Nico after a while of silence as they walked.  
“I’m Nico Di Angelo…. Percy’s lover” Nico said casually, inside his heart was beating frantically.  
“I like this one Percy… he’s quite bolshie” Poseidon chuckled.  
Percy suppressed a laugh as well at Nico’s audacity.

Poseidon left them at the palace gardens.  
“Keep well my son… protect him.” he said as he left, tears filling blue eyes. The figure melted into the blackening night.  
The boys returned to a scene of mayhem. The ex-royals were being forced to pack their belongings and board trucks. Nico and Percy joined them Nico grabbed his sailors uniform a fur hat and coat, and a small dagger Percy had made him, Percy grabbed his own uniform coat and hat before hugging Nico and leading the boy away.  
Bianca tried to resist. She spat and hissed fury at the red guards, kicking and biting her captors. A tall blonde grey eyed woman stepped from the Bolshevik ranks. Athena. The infamous red terrorist. She dragged Bianca roughly outside.   
Percy hugged Nico tighter to his chest, covering the boys and ears with his arms.  
A shot rang out.  
Athena stepped back inside a calculating cold stare crossing her sharp features.  
The family then hurried onto the waiting trucks, the girls sobbing uselessly. Nico stared in dumb shock at the passing darkness as Percy pressed him close to his warm chest and ran his hands in soothing circles across his back.

 

Many hours later they reached Tobolsk in the Urals; they stayed there a while then were forced onto a train and sent to Yekaterinburg. There they were imprisoned for two months. Hades had sunk into a pit of depression, he would rarely stir, preferring to wallow in his misery in a darkened room, the Tsarina Persephone tried to keep Hazels spirits up with tales of a rescue mission. Nico new none would be attempted. Every day the sounds of fighting drew closer, they were little over the far of ridge now. Nico spent almost all day with Percy now, living out their days under the shadow of death. The slept, ate, walked, talked, chopped wood, and hunted together. Percy's father who had been assigned as one of their guards would take to two boys hunting in the woods to supplement their diet of stale bread and take their minds of death.  
It was the early morning of 17th of July 1918, the boys were awoken from their beds, Percy tugged on a his uniform, seeing this Nico pulled on his sailors cap over his woollen coat and rag-tag uniform. They joined the rest of the family and the royal physician and were marched down to the basement. There Athena stood grinning evilly.  
A group of red soldiers bearing rifles filled into the room.   
“I hereby sentence you to death on the orders of the Urals soviet of workers.” She read.  
Hazel began to sob and the tsarina wept openly. The Tsar visibly deflated, shrinking into himself. Nico put his hand in Percy’s the smaller boy was shaking.  
Then the guardsmen razed their rifles. Percy stepped forward shielding Nico from the bullets malice.  
Suddenly Poseidon stormed into the room. He pushed past Athena, past the riflemen, until he stood before his son, acting as a shield to the bullets.  
“You will not kill my boy!” he yelled furiously.  
“He is a traitor!” Athena near screamed.  
“He was never on our side! He is the most loyal of all!” Poseidon retorted.  
The Di Angelo’s looked on at the display curiously in the face of their impending doom.  
“Kill them” Athena screamed.  
“Vive La Revolution!” Poseidon cried. The rifles cracked. Athena’s pistol shot. Hades, Persephone and Hazel slumped to the ground blood welling up and dripping from their mouths. Poseidon fell into Percy's arms. With a few whispered words he died.  
The guns reloaded, were pivoted to aim at Percy who stood once again before Nico.  
Percy stared into the eyes of his executioners, he felt Nico take his hands behind his back once more.  
Percy tensed as he prepared for death.  
Nico clenched his eyes shut in fear.  
They awaited their fate.

“STOP!” a voice cried. Percy looked over and Nico peeked out from behind him to see a tall blonde boy, about Percy's age storm into the room. “Stop this insanity!”  
“The Whites are just over the hill!” Athena screeched.  
“The whites are just over the hill. What will they do when they realise you shot the Tsar- let alone his child son!” Blonde girl cried, storming in behind the other.  
“Annabeth!” Percy cried.  
“Not now seaweed brain!”  
Percy clamped his mouth shot.  
“For the murder of a Bolshevik Officer….I hereby sentence you Athena Azhikelyamov, to death…. Take her away!” the blonde boy shouted hoarsely.  
“I am Jason Bukov, head of the Urals soviet of soldiers’ deputies… I apologise for this unpleasantly…”  
“UNPLESANTRY!” Percy near screamed, his hands bunching into fists, his face turning red with anger.  
“Percy Calm!” Nico and Annabeth said as one. The older boy huffed.  
“I’m Annabeth Yevtushenkov” the blonde girl said to Nico.  
“How do you know my Percy?” the little boy asked curiously, still half hidden behind his guard.  
“We were friends back in Petrograd…. Before 1905…”  
“OK…. Let’s get you out of here… there is a train leaving for Murmansk …. If you could escape there you could get to Arkhangelsk, the British will take you with them and you can escape to exile….Live” Jason said quietly, sadness heavy in his voice.

The two boys were led to the station.  
The train took almost a week to reach Murmansk.  
Another week cross-country to Arkhangelsk.   
A few days under questioning then they were on a ship to London.  
Then finally Peace!


End file.
